The Return Of GASP! Princess Yue Book 2 in ATLA
by Evmoy15
Summary: Book 2 in my series Soqual to the seige of the fire nataion


The Return (Gasp!) of Princess Yue

"Sokka, aren't you excited for your party tomorrow?" Katara asked "Yeah." Sokka answered while staring up at the full moon." "You miss Yue, don't you?" "Yeah." "Well goodnight." Katara said, and walked off. On the way she passed Aang and asked "Is it ready?" "Yes it is." Aang responded.I

_The next day: _

"Happy birthday sokka! Now open your presents" Katara and Aang said. He did but found no present from Katara or aang. He spent the rest of the day looking at the full moon. "Hey sokka." Katara and Aang said, it is time for your present. So they climbed into the truck and drove to the chamber of twee and la. They climbed out and led sokka in where he saw a bunch of machinery set up. He asked " what is all this then?" We are bringing yue back. Aang will provide a connection to the spirit world where the machine will download the old moon spirit and upload it to the fish and the moon, it will then download yue's spirit and she will come out of a portal. But Sokka, it takes one final ingredient, love. So they hooked sokka up. Aang said "when I go into the spirit world i won't be able to assist, so Katara when it reached critical mass hit that red button. Aang went into the state, the machine reached critical mass and Katara hit the button, the entire north pole went dark and a beam shot out to the moon and Yue appeared. Sokka ran screaming "YUE I LOVE YOU!" They embraced and aang said "we need to go someone will b- He heard a voice "Yue what are you doing?" They whirled around to see hann with his 12 guage. He raised it and aimed it at sokka, aang pushed a button on the remote for his truck and it landed in front of hann. He yelled "everyone hop in!" He then goosed it out of there, hann ran to his ford pinto and tried to start it but it would not start so he haled a taxi,threw the driver out and drove off after them. Yue said "My father can get me out of this." Aang responded "Northern water tribe HQ, here we come." he did a 180 and passed hann, he took a back road to the HQ. _Meanwhile _WHAM, WHAM, WHAM. It is done. Then the merchant saw a truck heading for his cart, it plowed through it and he screamed **"MY CABBAGES!!!"** Aang pulled up to the HQ and drove into the wall. They all ran inside and took the elevator up to the chief's chamber. He saw his daughter and came running and said "YUE! Now you can marry hann." But father, I don't love him. I DONT CARE! Unless i get some hard core evidence you will marry him and that is final! Then sokka came up and said i have that evidence, he then put a tape in of hann explaining how he doesn't give a care about yue and all he wants is power. Yue proclaimed "I KNEW IT!" Yue's father said " He won't be marring my Yue." At that second hann smashed down the door only to be told by yue's father that the marriage was off and thrown out the window. Yue than ripped off her betrothal necklace and chucked it at hann.

They then all hopped in aang's truck and drove to their house, where sokka showed yue to her room and aang started dinner. When they sat down to dinner sokka said "Vegetables again, i hate these!" Yue leaned over and said "you know sokka... I love veggies." Sokka said "I do too." And he began scarfing them down. Aang said "Thanks Yue, so who wants to go water skiing tomorrow?" They all raised their hands and Aang went off to work on the boat. Aang was working on the out drive when sokka came up and started the engine to get a cd out, sending the out drive flying away, Aang said "well now i can get that new out drive." _Meanwhile _The merchant had just finished his new cart when a out drive smashed it he screamed "MY CABAGES!!"

_The Next Day: _Aang was downstairs making flapjacks when all three lights flashed for breakfast service, he pulled the lever and in all 3 bedrooms the beds tilted up and Katara, sokka and yue all rushed down tubes to their seats where their clothes were outstretched for them to fall into. They did just as their breakfast was air bended onto their plates as aang walked out and said when you are finished grab your swimsuits and towels and meet me in the truck, he than marched to the garage.

They drove to the marina, and Aang drove to the boat launch. Katara asked "Aang where is the boa-"

She was cut off as aang drove into the water and a computerized voice said "Boat mode activated." He drove about 3 miles out, then asked who wanted to go first. Yue said she did so aang got her ready and she sat down in the water. Sokka said "Aang go easy on her." Ok Sokka. Winks at Katara He jammed the throttle all the way down, causing the boat to surge off at 210 MPH. Sokka was at first worried, but then he saw yue shredding ad began cheering her on. A bullet whizzed by aang's head and shattered the windshield, aang looked back to see hann casing them in his boat, shotting. "Does this guy ever give up?" Aang said, "he then told sokka to reel Yue in. Sokka saw hann and started the winch.

After she was reeled in Aang dropped the boat into second gear and took off at 500 MPH. He said "We can lose him through the rocks." Aang said pointing to a field of rocks. Yue screamed "WHAT YOU ARE CRAZY!" Katara said "he is good at this kind of stuff." Aang swiftly navigated through the rocks . And yue leaned over to Katara and said "I can see why you fell for him." Aang drove off of a waterfall

and activated the helicopter mode and hovered as hann drove off and fell 500,000 ft to his death. He than flew back to the marina and landed on the cabbage man's cart smashing it. The cabbage man yelled **"MY CABBAGES!" **Aang said "Oh crap." The truck returned to truck mode and aang floored it. They drove home, aang was cleaning the truck off Katara was watching tv, sokka was carving a necklace (Hint, Hint!) and yue was on the roof writing in her journal. Sokka finished the necklace and went up to the roof. He walked over to yue and said "Yue there is something i need to ask you something." Yue spotted a hint of blue silk and said "Yes sokka i will marry you."  
Oh i was going to ask you if you wanted pizza, Bu- Oh yue you know i am kidding, sokka said as he handed her the necklace. They went downstairs and announced their marriage to aang and Katara. Aang fainted and Katara squealed "Yay! I am royalty now!"

_At the wedding:_

The minister was going over the vows when sokka looked down the road to see a kioshi warrior vehicle driving towards the hall. Sokka thought " OH NO, Suki!" He whispered to aang "Psst. Aang, Suki is coming, i need you and Katara to stall her until me and yue drive off. Ok?" Alright Sokka I will. Katara and aang both subsequently responded and they walked out the back door. They got into aang's truck and drove down the road and blocked it. They walked up to Suki's now stopped car and engaged in small talk. Then Sokka and Yue came out of the hall, Suki said "He DID marry Yue!, Sokka YOU ARE DEAD!" Sokka said " Yue, honey get in the car NOW!" Why, who is that, Sokka? Yue Asked. I"ll explain on the way, yue NOW GET IN THE CAR! Sokka said. They drove off, Suki followed along with aang and Katara. _Meanwhile _I am proud to declare cabbage-mart office- the merchant was cut off by a van smashing through his store followed by a kioshy warrior car and an all-to-falimier truck. He Screamed **"MY CABBAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I WILL GET YOU KIDS!!!!" He hopped in his car and chased after them. After telling Yue the whole story she told sokka to tell Suki and that she would understand. So he pulled over along with Suki and aang and Katara he got out and explained the story to Suki. She attacked yue, sokka just sat back and watched the cat fight. Katara asked "Sokka why aren't you helping yue? Because whatever happens here i win, and yue can totally kick Suki's butt, after all she is a water bender. Sokka you know she took of her water pouch before the wedding. OH NO! Sokka screamed, he was just about to jump in and help when the cabbage man drove up and ran over Suki. He said "That is for my cabbages." Aang was tired of this so he blew Suki and the cabbage man up and took sokka and yue to the airport and sent them on their honeymoon.

_Later that day _

Katara was on the roof of their house when aang came up and said "Katara i have to ask you something." What is it aang? Well katara, aang said as he got down on his knee "Katara will you marry me? He said as he pulled out a bethroal necklace. "Oh aang yes i will." ...

To Be Contued

DU DU DU DAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!


End file.
